BloodQueen
by ScarlinaBloodMare
Summary: Well this is about my OC Scarlina Bloodmare .. you can find me on facebook Shes a vampony yes vampire ..now shut up hater shes an alicorn who was put to sleep due to some ...trival cause... Hope ya like it..


Blood Queen  
Written by Maya Anderson

PROLOGUE

"Mother !.. NOO!"

The dreams running through Scarlina's head as she sleeps ..the image of a burning mansion as the village folk cries of anger and fear runs through her ears ..

"BURN THEM!"

Screamed an old mare holding on to her grandson..

"STAKE THEM ! DESTROY THE IMPURITIES!"

cried the other ponies in the mob...

In the mansion as it burns a pale white Alicorn with bright red mane full of life holding on to her precious daughter as they make their way deep into the basement of their home...

"Mommy...where are we going ? im scared..."

asked Scarlina as her mother carries her deeper into the basement...

"were going to a safe place my little ruby..."

she replied smiling at the innocent face as they reach a stone carved chamber made from the hardest of stone and enchanted by the darkest powers...

" mommy where are we...?"

Asked scarlina …

"shhh my little girl...sleep.."

She chants a language unknown to her as she falls into a deep sleep...  
the chamber door open wide revealing large shelves of books and blood supply and a black coffin in the middle of the room made by purest of black onyx gems to shield the sunlight...

As the alicorn lays her daughter down , the mob broke through the gate and explosions can be heard ….Quickly she wrote her final goodbyes and place it on the coffin sealing the tomb where her daughter lies...

Fearing that they might found the basement , she uses a teleporting spell appearing infront of the villagers as they grew silent...

"what reason have you to invade my humble home and destr-"

before she could finish her sentence, a villager threw his wooden spear through her heart as she fell dead to the ground...her thoughts only on her daughter's safety as light leave her eyes and crumble to nothing but dust...

"WE HAVE DESTROYED THE DARKNESS!"

cried a villager as the others cheered on as they continue to burn down the mansion...

Chapter 1- Awakening

"LETS PARTY!~~~" said pinkie in her high pitched tone. Jumping around up and down as the hopped into the forest carrying the picnic basket full of goodies..

"Pinkie..*sigh* slow down the forest isn't going anywhere..besides its the old ruins i'm looking forward to..i can't believe i missed out reading that part in a book..."

said twilight as anxiety and curiosity sparkled in her eyes as shes a few steps away to becoming Equestria greatest magician...

"please please please let me go..! "

squealed fluttershy not wanting to go to the deepest parts of the forest fearing for the creatures and unknown animals that reside in ….

Dragging her in were Rainbow Dash and Rarity and Apple Jack...

"oh fluttershy relax...we atleast have to help twilight...she herself has helped us a lot over the years"..said Rarity

"i just wanna see what the egghead does" laughed rainbow dash as she stopped the moment Rarity glared at her...

"Rainbow... =.=" said AJ sighing...

"sorry.." apologised Rainbow dash

They came to a stop as they reached their destination...

"alright..here we are ^^" twilight said exited...

as she heads to the ruins , pinkie set up the picnic as they lay in wait for twilight to finish up her investigations...

" GUYS COME HERE HURRY!" shouted twilight in absolute excitement

As the rest of the Mane 6 rushed to her location they all stared in awe at the tomb sealed by magic...

"what is it ?" asked AJ...

"its just a rock i say.." replied Rarity with her sarcasm

"OHHH! Is there something behind it i wanna know i wanna know !"

Added pinkie jumping around with her curiosity overflowing with joy..

Fluttershy however did not take it too well...the poor scared pegasi is hiding behind a rock near the entrance...

"well lets see if i can open it so we all can know what's inside " assumed twilight as the others nodded except fluttershy ….

"I-i... think we should go...i-it doesn't seem safe"...The scared pegasi added on...

Twilight sighed...

" Alright fluttershy...AppleJack can you accompany fluttershy upstairs?" requested twilight

"sure thing !" She replied smiling as she take the timid mare back to the surface...

As the 2 companions left she looked back at the sealed door ….

"now then.."  
continued twilight...  
Her horn then begins to brightly glow in the dark as she mustered her magic and concentrate it on the sealed door trying to bypass the spell which seals it..

"A-almost there !" Said Twilight as she struggles open the door...

when suddenly...the ground rumbled as the seal was removed...the huge stone doors open as foul air escaped the room which was locked tight...

"BLEHK!" vomited Rainbow Dash as she breathed in the air

Twilight however seemed to ignore it as her attention was taken by the piles of books she never seen in her life...Rarity on the other hand turned away in disgust. Not wanting to get dirty she joined fluttershy upstairs with AJ.

" look at all of those ! BOOKS :DD" said twilight excitedly

Rainbow who cursed under her breath thought otherwise..  
"how could you not stand the smell?" she asked...

"what smell?" replied twilight

"..."

As they investigate the chamber rainbow came across a small shiny black coffin in the middle of the room...

" hey twilight...did your books ever tell you of finding a dead guy's home in a sealed room...?"

Said Rainbow with her sarcasm..

"not that i know of..." she replied as she headed nearer to the coffin …

"well let's see what's inside ….." suggested Twi..

" probably a dead pony …..no DUH" dashie added on..

To their surprise the lid of the onyx coffin was heavy and as they removed it …...

they found a sleeping breathing alicorn in it still alive...

"W-what is this? my books never said anything about handling this types of situations..." stuttered twilight as she looked at the mare in surprise...

"..." rainbow dash stared at the mare her mouth agape …..

" we should get celestia..maybe she knows what to do..." suggested twilight..

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement as they rushed out...

As they left "…mngh...mother...?" said the alicorn as she woke from her long slumber...

( END OF CHAPTER ONE)


End file.
